


Making Love out of Nothing at All

by mxxntaeils (ikononly)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Office AU, covid au, will eventually get an explicit rating lbr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikononly/pseuds/mxxntaeils
Summary: Jung Yunho, CEO of NeoRx, is notoriously bad with technology. He lets everybody believe it because it give him the excuse to summon cute IT boy Moon Taeil to his office often. Then Covid happens. Guess he’s just gonna have to get a live-in IT boy.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Moon Taeil
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yeah well. i’m still fairly new to NCT but the fact there’s no yunho/taeil just shatters me. breaks me. they’ll probably be a bit ooc to make the au work. anyway. title from song by the same name from Air Supply. I just thought it was fitting but also I love that song.
> 
> also using an air supply song looks ironic considering covid but it was coincidence. i am not at all making light of this disease. i take it very seriously. wear ur masks y’all!!

Covid sucks. For a lot of reasons. Obviously, the fact that it is deadly is the number one reason. But, Yunho thinks, his office going completely off site and being unable to see his favorite IT employee has made it almost unbearable. 

Yunho, being the CEO of a pharmacy-by-mail company, doesn’t have to do much but sit in his office and go over reports but, at least once a week, he would find some way to mess up his computer until they sent in Taeil, the cute IT guy that would barely question him when he refused to move from his chair, making Taeil lean around him and bend over his desk to get at his computer. 

It started when they tried the share screen tactic, but Yunho had never really grasped the concept of OneDrive, even if it was really simple according to Changmin, and Taeil had been forced to come into his office to help. Yunho was instantly enamored. Taeil was blushing. Nothing was happening at all and he was completely flushed as soon as Yunho laid his eyes on him. And then he turned to shut the door behind him and Yunho knew he would be seeing a lot more of this Moon Taeil. 

He had only had the joy of his company for about 4 weeks. He had ‘accidentally’ unplugged the whole system, smashed at his keyboard until it got stuck somehow, and conveniently locked his screen while trying to buy some toys for home. Watching Taeil flush and stutter through that whole interaction had been worth Changmin, his CFO, yelling at him for 15 minutes. 

And now he was stuck at home. And sure it was a nice home, he had spared no expense getting it built. It had 7 bedrooms, a theater, an indoor and outdoor pool (both heated) and it’s very own studio where he liked to mess around with sounds and beats as a hobby. 

He had never fully explored the home after his first run through. Since the quarantine had started though, he had slept in every bed at least once, watched a dozen movies in the theater and swam in both pools. He had fooled around in the studio some but he was lacking in any inspiration or muse. 

The idea struck him when he was going through his email one monday morning. He could offer Taeil a place to stay, rent free, for the duration of quarantine so long as Taeil helped him with all his ‘tech problems.’

Brilliant. 

He found Taeil’s contact in his email immediately and typed out his message, putting thought into every word and trying to sound as normal as possible. 

Taeil,

I seem to be having some trouble with internet connection and technology in general, as usual. I would greatly appreciate your help in this matter and as I seem to be incapable of making a screen share situation work, I’ve thought of a solution for both of us. If you would come stay with me and help me with these simple problems I seem to be having, I could offer you free room and board, all meals cared for and all expenses paid, as I know I would be putting you greatly out of your routine. There is plenty of room in my house, so you would have your space and privacy as much as you desire. Let me know if this situation would work for you ASAP. 

Look forward to hearing from you,

King Yunho, CEO of NeoRx

He presses send with a sigh, hoping he hasn’t come on too strong. He leans back in his chair and crosses his fingers over his chest, noting how quiet the house - okay, fine, mansion - sounds. Hopefully that wouldn’t last too long. 

~

Taeil screeches when he sees the email and immediately composes himself, knowing at least one of his roommates would be bursting in soon. He is, of course, correct and proven so when Johnny walks in looking concerned. 

“Are you okay? I thought you’d fallen out of your chair again.”

Taeil sighs, leaning his head into his hands and mutters, “it was a near thing.”

Johnny moves closer, taking Taeil’s response as an invitation, and Taeil sighs. Johnny means well, Taeil knows this, but living with your ex-boyfriend is always tough and Johnny being so caring and considerate just makes it worse. 

“What happened,” he asks, squatting next to Taeil’s desk, making them similar heights and Taeil rolls his eyes. 

“It’s just. It’s my boss. He’s asking me to basically move in with him during quarantine because he sucks with technology. He called me into his office like once a week when we were still on-site. It was ridiculous.”

Johnny quirks an eyebrow and opens his mouth to say something but their third roommate beats him to it.

“He’s into you. Always was,” Doyoung says, entering the room. 

“He is not into me,” Taeil sputters. 

“Oh, yes he is,” Doyoung argues, “he called you in because he couldn’t plug in his own desktop. That was the most pathetic excuse but all of them were bad. Didn't you say he never leaves the office when you’re in there?”

“He’s the CEO,” Taeil shoots back, “he probably has some important documents he doesn’t want me to see or something.”

“Wouldn't important documents be sealed,” Johnny inserts, looking confused.

“Sure, if someone was actually good with technology, which he isn’t.” 

Doyoung rolls his eyes at Taeil’s naïveté. Taeil notices. 

“Shouldn’t you be working?”

Doyoung and Taeil work at the same company, although Taeil works in IT and Doyoung works in Customer Service. They’re both just side jobs until they’re able to pursue their real passions, and that’s how they had become friends - talking while Taeil had removed a virus from Doyoungs desktop and realizing they had so much in common. Aside from, like, personalities.

Doyoung shrugs, “took an early break.”

Taeil sighs, turning back to reread the email. 

“I could never agree to this,” he says, thinking out loud.

“Why not?”

Doyoung and Johnny ask at the same time but their tones are completely different. Johnny is genuinely curious whereas Doyoung seems ready to argue him into submission. As if Taeil would ever back down to Doyoung. 

“Well, for starters, it would be weird as hell. Also, both of you are working half-time right now, who’s going to help with groceries? I would obviously still pay the rent because I don’t expect to live there forever but. Like. I just don’t think it would work out,” he mumbles the last part, losing his momentum. 

Doyoung check his watch and says, “I’m going to go make a sandwich before I waste my whole break on this but I want you to know that if you don’t take the opportunity to live in a mansion for free for months and live with the hot CEO, you’re an idiot,” and then turns on his heel and stomps out of the room. 

Johnny quirks a brow in the direction of the door Doyoung had just vacated. 

“Maybe we should have asked Taeyong to move in instead,” he says, turning back to Taeil. 

“And be babied every day of our lives and get the sad kitten face whenever we look sad because he assumes it’s about us? No thanks.”

“Good point,” Johnny says, patting Taeil’s knee as he rises from his crouch. 

Taeil sighs as Johnny exits his room and shuts the door softly behind him. He had been no help in the matter at all, not that he really expected him to be. 

Taeil sends an email back explaining that his roommates would be short on rent if he just up and left and jumps when he gets a response not even a minute later. 

Taeil,

Rent is an easy thing to take care of. I’m going to attach directions to a rapid testing facility as well as the direction to my house. Tell the facility your name and that I sent you and it will all be taken care of. The gate code for my house is 8897. I look forward to seeing you soon.

Attached: 2 images

Jung Yunho, CEO of NeoRx

Taeil gasps when he reads the email but clicks on the images obediently, rubbing a hand across his brow in frustration. 

“I guess I’m moving in with the CEO,” he says to the empty air around his desk and leans back to sigh until his computer chirps with another email from an employee asking for help with an app issue. He sighs and clicks onto the call.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there’s no sex yet, sorry, had to do the house tour thing or whatever. i have given taeil my political views and hatred of the rich so if that’s something that offends you (?) i guess be wary. i almost made yunho a billionaire but i didn’t want to ramble about socioeconomic problems forever and i would’ve hated him. so anyway. here’s this. smut next chapter probably bc i’m impatient.

Taeil leaves the rapid testing center in awe of what money can do. All of his friends in ‘essential positions’ that had had to get tested were forced to stick a swab up their nose and wait almost 2 weeks to get results. Taeil walks into the testing center, gets his finger pricked and has a negative result 15 minutes later. 

Taeil slides down into the passenger seat of Johnny’s car, sighing, “capitalism is a nightmare.”

Johnny laughs, “Oh? Was it a difficult process or something?”

“No! That’s the thing. It was so easy and it could be like that for everyone but noooo,” Taeil complains, leaning further back into the seat. 

Johnny just nods solemnly, probably used to Taeil’s rants about capitalism and equality at this point. Taeil sometimes wonders if his tendency to go on long rants was one of the reasons they hadn’t been right for each other. He wonders if it annoys Johnny, even though he never complains about it. 

“Ironic that you hate capitalism so much and you’re about to move in with someone that was on Forbes’ 30 under 30 list.”

“Don’t remind me,” Taeil grumbles, crossing his arms and staring out the window, pointedly away from Johnny. 

Johnny hums and turns the volume up on whatever nostalgic 2000’s playlist he has playing and Taeil let’s Fergie and Maroon 5 fill the air between them uncontested. 

He can’t help the wide eyed stare he lands on the gate they pull up to, let alone the Manor behind said gate. 

“Holy shit,” Johnny says. Taeil agrees. 

“He said the code is 8879,” Taeil says, finally recovering his wits. 

Johnny leans out the window and punches in the number. The gate buzzes and pushes open automatically, granting them entrance up the driveway. It takes too long to reach the front door. Taeil thinks it’s a solid two minute drive up to it from the gate. Ridiculous. 

The front door opens and out walks CEO Jung Yunho himself. Taeil freezes in his seat when he sees him, the reality of the situation finally setting in. 

“Doyoung was right,” Johnny mutters, “he is hot.”

Taeil just nods, eyes focused on the figure moving ever closer. It’s not until Yunho is almost right up to the car that Taeil remembers he’s actually going to have to get out and greet his boss. 

He’s reaching for the handle when the door opens and Yunho offers him a hand. Taeil takes it on instinct and Yunho pulls him gently from the car, patting him on the shoulder and grinning broadly. 

“Taeil, it’s so good to see you. I appreciate you coming to help.”

Taeil just nods and chuckles politely, “it’s sort of my job.”

Yunho just grins wider, “and you are a stellar employee.”

Johnny exits the car and heads for the popped trunk, reaching in and grabbing two of Taeil’s bags and slinging one over his shoulder. Taeil rushes to his side, leaving Yunho to shut his door behind him. 

“Johnny, stop, I got it. You’ve done so much for me already, the least I can do is carry my own bags.”

Johnny sighs and hands over the bags reluctantly before leaning down to hug him. 

“I have to stop doubting Doyoung,” he says softly.

“What do you mean,” Taeil asks, taking a step back to look up at Johnny. 

“He’s hot and he’s into you.”

“He is not into me,” Taeil scoffs.

Yunho chooses that moment to join them at the back of the car and pluck Taeil’s two bags out of his grasp like they weigh nothing. Taeil gapes up at him, noting for the first time how tall he is, surpassing even Johnny in height. 

“Well, are you coming?”

Taeil nods and accepts the suitcase Johnny pulls out of the trunk. Johnny slams it shut and levels a last look at Taeil, “don’t hesitate to call me if you need anything, okay?”

“Okay,” Taeil responds, throat tight with some emotion he’s not ready to name. 

“He’ll want for nothing, I assure you,” Yunho cuts in landing a hand on Taeil’s shoulder and directing him towards the house. 

Taeil waves over his shoulder as Yunho leads him inside and Johnny just nods before getting in his car and driving out. 

~

Yunho sighs as the door clicks shut behind them. After a whole month of not seeing his favorite employee, he was finally in his home. And looking as delicious as ever in some tight fitting jeans and a white t-shirt, more casual than Yunho has ever seen him. He was almost ashamed of himself for how fast he went to the car but as soon as he heard the gate open he was struck by his own impatience to see the kid. And then Taeil pulls up with some guy that looks at him longingly and is clearly used to taking care of him, if what Yunho had eavesdropped on was any indication. 

“So, I guess I should show you around,” Yunho says, looking down at Taeil whose eyes are darting all around the foyer. “You have six bedrooms to choose from so we’ll start there so we can put your things away.”

“You have _six _bedrooms,” Taeil asks, incredulous. His eyes shoot wide open and glance up the stairs, like he could see them from here.__

__“Well, seven really but I didn’t think you’d want to sleep in my room.” Yet._ _

__Taeil flushes softly and Yunho smirks down at him. Cute._ _

__“Come,” he says and leads the way up the stairs._ _

__He grabs Taeil’s suitcase out of his hands when he struggles with the first few steps and Taeil sputters out some indignant sounds that Yunho ignores._ _

__“You could have at least let me carry one of the other two,” Taeil mutters, hands fidgeting at his sides without anything to carry to occupy them._ _

__“Nonsense,” Yunho answers nonchalantly, “I would typically have a butler to do all of this for you but we decided to limit exposure as much as possible so he’s home with his family for the duration of quarantine.”_ _

__He continues down the hallway, now lugging all three of Taeil’s bags and glances behind him to see Taeil following sulkily with his arms crossed over his chest._ _

__He shows Taeil every guest room, all with a different color scheme that his mother had picked out and Taeil chooses the one farthest from his room. Yunho tries not to be offended as he sets all of Taeil’s things by the door, eyeing all the garish yellow but Taeil is smiling at the room and touching the sheets. He can’t stay upset for anything today, it seems._ _

__“Well, I’ll let you get settled in. Let me know if you need anything. I’ll be in my office, right under the stairs. Dinner is at 7. I’ll give you the rest of the tour afterwards.”_ _

__Taeil nods, moving to stand in front of his boss, “Thank you, sir. I appreciate all of this, really.”_ _

__“It’s my pleasure. I don’t know how I’ve survived the month without your help in the first place,” he takes a step back to leave and Taeil turns to his bags. Yunho lingers just long enough to catch the sight of Taeil bending over to go through his things. He can think of about 300 other surfaces he wants Taeil bent over in his house._ _

___Hopefully we can get through them all before he leaves,_ he thinks as he heads back down the stairs and shuts himself in his office. He sets an alarm so he knows to start cooking at 6 and then spends the rest of the day fooling around, answering the occasional email, and thinking about Taeil in increasingly compromising positions. _ _

__~_ _

_  
_

__Taeil unpacks methodically, admiring the size of the closet as he hangs his clothes. He originally chose the yellow room for the color, thinking the brightness would keep him from spiraling too hard, but the desk facing the window was also a perk. He sets up his monitors and work sanctioned PC with ease, practiced hands moving quickly over cords and connecting them without thought._ _

__It’s when he’s finally done, all bags empty and stored at the back of the closet, that it hits him. He’s in his boss’ house. He’s going to live in his boss’ house for an undetermined amount of time. Coexisting with a millionaire. He plops down into the computer chair - nicer than his at home, of course - and stares out the window that faces the backyard. The massive backyard with plenty of trees and a pool. Taeil sighs._ _

__It’s nice, he thinks, to be out of the same apartment his ex boyfriend lives in. Neither of them could have comfortably afforded to move out when they broke up three months ago and then Covid hit and it became impossible. Three months of missing someone completely within reach and unable to escape each other at the end. Now he was finally out and could clear his head, breathe, miss Johnny from afar and actually process the break up._ _

__He hopes the massive house will allow him to have space away from his boss until he’s needed. But it’s an empty house, aside from the two of them, and he has a feeling he’ll be seeing a lot of the attractive CEO. He just hopes he doesn’t get some stupid crush while he’s here. All he has to do is work, process his break up, and coexist with a millionaire. That’s it. Nothing more, nothing less._ _

__~_ _

_  
_

__Yunho enters the kitchen at 6pm sharp, grabbing his apron out of the walk-in pantry, and begins chopping vegetables. Yunho has never been big on cooking, preferring to rely on a personal chef on the nights he didn’t go out, but his mother had given him some tried and true recipes and he knows good cooking is the way to any man’s heart. Or, well, that’s what his mother says anyway._ _

__Yunho had set the steaks to marinate overnight so he didn't have much to prep for now. He just sliced vegetables and frowned when most of the slices ended up wonky and misshapen._ _

__“Do you need any help, sir?”_ _

__He turns to the soft voice behind him, dropping the knife on the counter and jumping back in fear of it falling on his feet. Taeil snickers in the entrance to the kitchen and quickly covers his smile behind his hand._ _

__“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” he says, and looks around the kitchen._ _

__“It’s not your fault, really. I’m just used to an empty house after so long.”_ _

__Taeil nods. He doesn’t move an inch from the entryway, Yunho notices._ _

__“You can come in. I was just chopping vegetables horribly. I was going to take everything out to the grill in a minute.”_ _

__“You’re barbecuing,” Taeil asks, finally stepping completely into the kitchen and up to the counter to peer around at all of Yunho’s supplies._ _

__“Yes, I thought it would be an appropriate way to celebrate you coming. Is it too much?”_ _

__Taeil smiles awkwardly and looks at the ground, apparently incapable of making eye contact. “No. It’s nice but, um, you’re using a steak knife to cut vegetables. Sir.”_ _

__He finally looks up then, eyes darting across Yunho’s face, scanning for a reaction and clearly nervous about correcting his boss. Yunho just laughs, loudly, and claps Taeil on the shoulder, squeezing for a moment, before saying, “I really, really, don’t know how I’ve survived my whole life without you. Let alone this last month.”_ _

__Taeil blushes furiously and shakes his head, “I’m. I’m sure knowing which knife to use is hardly a- a life skill of any kind.”_ _

__“Of course it is! Especially when you’re trying to make a nice meal to thank someone and you completely fuck it up,” he laments and reaches for the knife block and slides it closer. “So, which one would I use?”_ _

__Taeil leans forward, sliding two knives out partially before deciding on the larger of the two with a thin edge. “This one works for pretty much everything. It’s just a chef’s knife,” he turns it both ways so Yunho can get a proper look at it and then reaches for the red onion beside the cutting board. “What were you planning for these?”_ _

__“I was just going to skewer them and throw them on the grill with the steaks, honestly,” Yunho shrugs._ _

__Taeil nods and starts chopping immediately and expertly. Yunho would have never guessed that Taeil would be experienced in the kitchen as he had always pictured Taeil being spoiled and doted on. He leans against the counter beside Taeil, arms crossed, watching him work methodically through the pile of vegetables Yunho had made next to the cutting board._ _

__“So,” Taeil startles a little at the sound of Yunho’s voice and Yunho tries not to be too endeared. How does he get lost in thought so quickly? “The guy that dropped you off today,” he continues, “is that your boyfriend?”_ _

__The knife stills against the cutting board. Taeil glances up at him quickly and then resumes his chopping slower than before, Yunho notes. “No, he’s one of my roommates.”_ _

__“Really,” Yunho quirks a brow at that, “just a roommate? He seems to care for you an awful lot.”_ _

__“He’s,” Taeil sighs, “He’s also my ex-boyfriend. He’s just a really nice guy. Too nice sometimes.”_ _

__“Ah, is that why you broke up then?”_ _

__Taeil looks up at him and Yunho sees a bit of fire in his eyes so he raises his hands to indicate innocence. “Sorry. None of my business, I didn’t mean to pry. I just can’t believe anyone would let you go. Especially someone who looks at you the way he does.”_ _

__Taeil flushes again and looks visibly annoyed at himself for it. He doesn’t grace Yunho with a response outside of a shrug and then goes to grab the skewers he must have seen behind Yunho, reaching around him. Yunho’s hand lands on his waist subconsciously to steady him when he teeters and Taeil backs hastily away once he has the skewers in hand. Yunho feels the loss immediately._ _

__“So you don’t cook much?”_ _

__Yunho is relieved when Taeil finally speaks and they continue to make idle chit chat while skewering the vegetables and then taking them out to Yunho’s patio. He gets to prove himself not completely useless when he turns on the grill and sears the steaks and vegetables easily._ _

__He learns more about Taeil while they’re outside on the patio. He has a sister and both of his parents are healthy. He has no pets but prefers cats. He likes all kinds of music but prefers hip hop when he’s working on code, which shocks Yunho. He says the beats help him get into a rhythm. He learns that Taeil is quick to smile but hard to make laugh outright. He blushes easily. He looks gorgeous flushed from the heat of the grill and in the light of the setting sun._ _

__Taeil helps set the table, finding everything with a bit of direction from Yunho as he grabs a bottle of wine he had pulled from the cellar earlier. He uncorks it and grabs two glasses, entering the dining room to find Taeil standing hesitantly by the end of the table they had set up._ _

__“Taeil, please, have a seat. You’re the guest, let me take care of you.”_ _

__Taeil looks unsure but complies anyway, sitting in his chair and straightening his back. Yunho wonders if his posture is always that good or if it’s just the nerves. He sets down their glasses and pours the wine before settling in across from Taeil, leaving the bottle to the side._ _

__“Thank you for the meal,” Taeil says, softly._ _

__“Thank you for your help. Not only with the meal but by coming here as well. I’ll have to find some other way to thank you since you did half the work on your own welcome/thank you meal.”_ _

__“It’s really no big deal. I think you’ve already done enough by paying the rent at my apartment,” Taeil says shyly._ _

__“That’s just decency, since I’m putting you and your… roommates in an uncomfortable situation,” Yunho says and then reaches for his glass, angling it for a cheers, “still, I’m glad you’re here.”_ _

__Taeil catches on quickly, clinking their glasses together. The meal passes easily after, with only a few awkward pauses, and light compliments here and there. Mostly from Yunho and mostly to see Taeil duck his head to hide the blush that colors his cheeks but his ears are a dead giveaway. Yunho is endeared. He wants to know how far that blush travels down Taeil’s chest._ _

__They take their dishes into the kitchen afterward and Yunho absolutely rejects all of Taeil’s attempts to help with the dishes._ _

__“I’m going to wash these. You go take a look in the pantry and in the refrigerator. I get all of my groceries delivered on Mondays and there’s a list on the refrigerator, if you need anything that I don’t have just add it.”_ _

__Taeil nods and says, “yes, sir,” before walking into the pantry to look around. Yunho considers telling him he doesn’t have to call him sir while they’re living together or, at least, outside of work hours. But part of him likes the sound of it, likes how deferential it makes Taeil sound, likes how powerful it makes _him _feel._ _ __

__

__

__He washes and dries his hands when he’s done with the dishes and goes to find Taeil, who is still looking through the pantry._ _

__“So, anything to add?”_ _

__Taeil startles at the noise and turns quickly on his heel, clutching his chest, “What? Oh. No, you have, like, everything.”_ _

__Yunho just grins and gestures Taeil out of the pantry, “Then let’s start the rest of the house tour.”_ _

__~_ _

__  


__Yunho leads Taeil through the entire downstairs with a hand firmly on his lower back and Taeil is so distracted by it that he barely registers most of the house until Yunho shows him to a room situated in the very back._ _

__“You have a recording studio in your house,” Taeil says, uselessly, as if Yunho hadn’t just told him that. He moves forward, leaving behind the warm feeling of the CEO’s palm to look over all of the equipment. There’s three guitars situated in the corner. He can see drums and a keyboard inside the studio from his vantage point behind the controls. He ghosts his hand over all of the notches and buttons without actually touching. He’s sure his expression is carrying his awe perfectly on his face but he can’t contain it._ _

__Yunho moves up beside him, watching as he takes all of it in._ _

__“Do you have experience with music, Taeil?”_ _

__Taeil shrugs half heartedly, “I was in a band during college, mostly just for fun though. We released, like, two EPs. It wasn’t a big deal or anything but it was fun.”_ _

__“Two EPs is no small feat. You must have had some fans, huh? What was your position in the band?”_ _

__“I was the lead vocalist and I played the keyboard. I can play the guitar too but we had Mark for that in the band,” Taeil says, still looking into the studio so he doesn’t have to make eye contact while he talks._ _

__“A man of many talents. Why’d the band break up?”_ _

__Taeil laughs softly, “because the guitarist and the drummer broke up. And got back together. And then broke up again.”_ _

__“So you were in your own little Fleetwood Mac, then.”_ _

__Taeil smiles up at Yunho and says, “something like that.”_ _

__He notices Yunho looking wistfully at all of the instruments and realizes he hasn’t asked him why he has a studio in the first place but Yunho opens his mouth before he can attempt the question._ _

__“My buddy and I used to mess around with the music stuff. I’ve always thought it was fun but I’m not too good with instruments. I prefer writing lyrics. Maybe we can make something in our off-time? It’s not like there’s much else to do.”_ _

__He suggests it nonchalantly but Taeil notices a bit of apprehension when he says it, like Taeil’s answer matters to him. Taeil nods, glancing back into the studio for a last time as they head out the door, “I would like that.”_ _

__Yunho flat out lied when he said there wasn’t much else to do, Taeil finds out. He has a theater and his pool house is really a party house full of games you’d find in bars, except they aren’t sticky with spilled alcohol and they all look brand new. Taeil tries not to be impressed by the house. He knows it’s a waste. All of this for one man, who inherited most of his wealth, and barely knows how to work technology needed for his job._ _

__It’s hard to hate Yunho, even as he lands a too-comfortable hand on Taeil’s shoulder or back as he shows him something. He gestures more dramatically when he’s excited to show off and rushes past the things he cares less about. The tour ends upstairs, having shown Taeil the lounge up there, that has the only TV besides the one in the master bedroom. The room is decorated in muted blues and sharp whites and the couch is L shaped and looks as soft as a cloud._ _

__“My mother encouraged me not to have TVs in the guest rooms to force interaction when my family comes to visit,” he explains, as Taeil feels out the couch, “but feel free to use it whenever you’d like. I’m a heavy sleeper so you could even watch something at 2am if you wanted, I won’t hear it. It should already be logged in to all the streaming sites.”_ _

__Taeil nods and says his thank yous, as he’s done every time Yunho has offered him usage of something in the house._ _

__Yunho smiles softly and approaches Taeil, where he’s hovering by the end of the long sofa and takes his hand softly, “Thank you, again, for coming Taeil. I hope you will feel comfortable here. I’ll leave you to your own devices tonight. I know you have work in the morning.”_ _

__He winks cheekily and brings Taeil’s hand up to his mouth, presses a soft kiss to his knuckles and then turns on his heel and leaves Taeil to gape after him, hand still halfway suspended in the air._ _

__He collapses onto the couch as soon as he hears a door click shut down the hall. His first coherent thought is _I should call Johnny _but he shuts that down immediately. He needs to stop relying on Johnny for emotional support. But who else could he talk to about this weird situation he’s in with his boss? Doyoung is out because he would just tell Taeil he told him so and be of no help. His college bandmates, Mark and Yuta, are out because he hasn’t spoken to them properly in 6 months._ _ __

__

__

__Once he realizes he has no one to turn to in this situation he has to let it go but that means wondering what the fuck just happened. His boss invited him to live in his house while he pays rent at the place Taeil is no longer staying. His boss cooked him dinner and poured him wine and showed Taeil things he thought he would enjoy, all while keeping some form of physical contact. His boss bade him goodnight with a kiss on the back of his hand like he was some heart throb from a bad romance novel._ _

__“Oh my god,” Taeil whispers, hand coming up to cover his mouth as he leans back on the couch. He knows he’s overthinking this, that maybe it’s some rich people manners he’s unaware of, but the signs seem to point in a very clear direction right now._ _

__He shakes his head and stands up, deciding to shower it off and not think about it anymore. He goes to bed smelling like the familiar body wash he had brought with him and expensive shampoo he had found in the shower, deciding to try it out. His hair feels softer than it ever has, he thinks as he lays his head down and forces his eyes shut._ _

__And if he wakes up flushed from the phantom touch in his dream, well, that’s between him and the mattress._ _

**Author's Note:**

> as always on twitter @mxxntaeils
> 
> let me know if this is something y’all are interested in. i’ve got like 3 yunho/taeil drafts. but this one just hit me so. yeah.


End file.
